


To Play At Baseball

by JediAniUnduli



Series: Donut Dad and Space Son [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAniUnduli/pseuds/JediAniUnduli
Summary: Where Sonic visits the baseball diamond once again, but this time, he has an audience. Based off of the 2020 movie. Spoilers: a little. Go see it. They listened to us, and it really shows.
Series: Donut Dad and Space Son [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791868
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157
Collections: Sonic





	To Play At Baseball

Why he came back he had no idea. He just couldn't go to sleep for whatever reason. Good thing Tom didn't wake up as he crept downstairs as quietly as he could. Tom was starting to worry almost as bad as Longclaw had. Good thing the dog didn't bark either. Second best friends don't snitch on first best friends.

Sonic looked around the baseball diamond, taking in the old fence and cage and bleachers that still sat there coupled with the fresh paint, new plates, and the new turf and sod the government generously paid for after they closed down their search efforts concerning one blue and handsome devil. Which was only fair of them do considering they nearly destroyed him with that one crazy Robotnik guy. Not even an Olive Garden dinner could make up for that… but Tom getting his old job back and that terrorism-thing dropped did.

So cool! They still had the bats and baseballs out. No one would mind if he borrowed them for a bit, right? Sure, last time he had ignited a giant blue explosion, but that was way in the past. This time there would be no giant blue explosion. Just him up at the plate (bottom of the ninth – tie score), and him pitching as the best southpaw in all of Green Hills, and the space case in left field, and the umpire trying to signal the way past, and the coach shouting encouragements from third base.

Hitting another home run (obviously), he once again switched between all the players, testing the absolute limits of his speed. Space case missing the ball (again), running the bases and avoiding the ball barely (again), sliding into home just before the umpire slapped the ball onto the plate (again), and upon hearing "SAFE!" jumping up and shouting in excitement (again).

"Did you see that?" he shouted out, eyes closed tight, holding his arms up high in celebration. "I did it again! I did it again!"

And then he felt his high five be complete.

Opening his eyes, he saw Tom withdraw his hand to fold one arm over the other. He didn't see the uniform on, so that meant it was regular Tom and not Sheriff Donut Lord present. And by the look on Tom's face, he didn't think he was in trouble.

"So, Sonic," Tom began. "I see you're trying to create another runway on our baseball diamond. And after we got it fixed for free, too."

"Uh…" Sonic scratched his head, searching for words. Everything had slowed down again, right when he needed a snappy comeback. "Well, I figured I should practice for baseball. Could help out Green Hills when they go to the championship game again." Tom laughed at that, and Sonic knew he could relax. He wasn't going to be in too much trouble, even with him sneaking out.

"Kid, they won't be practicing again until at least three months from now, minus the crappy weather that comes with winter." He walked closer to Sonic, releasing his arms to now hang by his sides. Sonic then realized that his own face had a sad look on it, and he didn't even know that it had happened. Apparently his ears had drooped too. Tom was awkwardly patting him, even with the helmet on his head. "But, from one baseball player to another, I'll see what I can do."

"Sweet!" He crowed, jumping up with his hand up for another high five. Tom did not disappoint. "I can't wait! That's so cool! You played baseball too?" Tom chuckled.

"Sure did," he replied. "I played until I finished high school. Started out as shortstop, but found out I was better at playing umpire."

"Sooo, you were basically a cop before you actually became a cop." Sonic said smugly. "And you thought you could leave this small town." Tom laughed again and rubbed the back of his neck, looking a little awkward.

"Yeah, well, we both know how those plans turned out," he replied. "So, when you said you did it again, you were playing baseball here the night before the blackout?" Sonic felt his quills start to tense. It made the helmet feel weird.

"Yeah."

"And you had the same setup I just saw, right?"

"Uh, right." Tom hummed in acknowledgement, appearing to look around the field before looking back at Sonic. Sonic knew he shouldn't have tried to take the helmet off then, but his head was starting to itch with all this tension he was feeling.

"Good thing I caught you before you ran our bases into another moat."

"Hey!" Sonic immediately went defensive. "I wasn't going to. I just wanted to visit here and practice a bit."

"Uh-huh," Tom said, still with a grin on his face. "Practice."

"Yeah, practice!" he shot back.

"You know practice requires at least two people, right?" Before Sonic could get a retort out, he saw a blur flying towards him and instinctively responded. His eyes widened as sensory input reminded him that this was a familiar object, and his hands opened to reveal a well-worn baseball. He looked up at Tom who by now had the catcher's mitt in his hand and was working the leather.

"…what?"

"You seem to know how to throw it around to yourself pretty good, but let's see how well you do when you have to practice with someone else." Sonic felt his confusion melt away to reveal a huge grin. He no longer had to practice alone.

"You're on, Donut Lord!" He threw the ball towards Tom, who caught it with only a grunt. "Ooh, ooh, throw it as far as you can too! I want to see if you can outrun my speed!"

"You're on, little blue devil!" Tom laughed, winding up.


End file.
